


《原罪》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	《原罪》chapter（1）

“soldier，集结时间是什么？”“报告长官，凌晨5点！”  
“现在几点？”“......六点半。”

“注意规范，”黑发军官身姿笔挺，手中的教鞭却毫不留情地抽在了士兵的肩膀上，“重新回答。”

“......报告长官！”Thor咬牙切齿地站直，被汗水浸得酸涩的双眼紧紧盯着那双毒蛇般的绿眼睛，“现在，是早晨七点半！”

“因为你，整队士兵在操练场上站了一个半小时，”Loki用教鞭敲了敲手心，同样毫不回避Thor眼里的丛丛暗火，“有理由吗？”“我昨天掉进了河里，半夜有点发烧.......”Thor的声音越来越轻，最终在Loki的注视下把接下来的话吞了回去，“报告长官，没有！”

“晨练时间结束，全体解散。”士兵们响雷般喊了口号后离开，徒留Thor像折不断的树干一般直挺挺地站在Loki面前，“你把所有人今天落下的训练量完成再回寝室，soldier。”

“是，长官。”“声音太轻。”

Thor不说话了，隐忍而灼热的视线几乎要穿透Loki的眉心。

“不服气？偷藏烟酒，违背军规......虽然我不知道你为什么现在还没摘下肩章滚出营地，但是......”Loki凑近Thor，尖削的鼻尖几乎要割裂士兵的皮肤，“战役在即，我的军队里，不需要特立独行的异类。”

“这就是你晋升如此快的原因？”Thor在Loki离开之前突然拔高了语调，年轻的alpha释放了强势而紧逼的气场，他像要看这个就算在炎炎夏日都不会脱下手套的军官失控，“扼杀士兵的人性，把他们变成杀人的机器，你升官发财的垫脚石？Loki·laufeyson，你不会不知道他们在背后叫你豺狼军官吧？”

“再加二十公里负重跑。”而Loki没有回答一连串的质问，语调依旧平淡地让人恼火，“你这样的废物，当然只会埋怨和憎恨。”

Loki讨厌Thor，他厌恶这种混吃等死的家伙，仗着自己是alpha便妄想着自己能在先锋部队混上个一官半职，而Omega无论多优秀多努力，也只能在部队中充当医疗兵或者伙夫，还有被醉酒或发情的alpha强暴的风险。

而没有人知道，在他们眼中短短两年里靠着累累尸骨堆积的竣工连升三级，麾下的军队战无不胜的豺狼军官，是个Omega。

“河面会在十二月结冰，约顿军在四个月后就能突破阿斯加德的防线，”fandral将地图摊开在桌上，他是Loki的发小，军中唯一知道这个秘密alpha，“而约顿人比我们更适应在严寒作战，Loki......”“叫我长官。”Loki叹了口气，只有fandral知道他也不是时刻都能紧绷神经，“我会在那之前让他们溃不成军。”

“你不应该拒绝将军派遣的监军官的，”fandral看着那双搭在沙盘上的手，因为常年戴着手套而格外苍白，自Loki十六岁失去了父亲之后，这双手再也没有触摸过琴键，“你把自己逼得太紧了，Loki。”

“我的父亲就是因为战友的背叛，死在了约顿军的坚船利炮之下，”Loki的声音渐渐冷硬了下来，“我不会把后背交给任何人，fandral，在战场上连你也只是我的下属。”

“你不必提醒我这些，Loki。”fandral沉默了一会儿，起身离开，“这几天晚上别再出来巡夜了，我替你的班。”“谢谢，fandral。”Loki愣了愣，随即飞快地接上了话，“战役结束后我们好好喝一杯。”

这几天，是Loki的发情期。

军官在临时搭建的卫浴洗漱完毕，回到军营僻静处的营帐时，却发现被自己压在木箱最深处的抑制剂全部不见了。Loki面色仓皇地在营帐周围找了一圈，在水沟里发现了被打开盖子的玻璃瓶，淡蓝色的药剂已经全部沁进了土壤之中，军官徒劳地把玻璃瓶捡了起来，在脚边发现了一粒纽扣。

劣质的黑色塑料材质，遍布着沙地上划出的毛边，Loki拾起来嗅了嗅，闻见了军中不该出现的酒味，和一股属于alpha的，跋扈张扬的，令人印象深刻的信息素。

烈日下麦芒般的金发在Loki的脑海中一晃而过。

夜巡的士兵向Thor带来了laufeyson中将的口信，命令他务必在三分钟内在他的私人营帐报道。

“长官......”Thor一掀开营帐的门帘，迎面便砸来一记重拳，士兵下意识地格挡，脑门上便传来“咣”得一记巨痛，alpha被锁着喉咙压倒在地，抬头便撞上了一双阴冷而愤怒的眼睛。

“怎么，想杀人灭口？”Thor歪着嘴舔了舔鲜血直流的嘴角，额头上也有温热的液体流下来，血红色的视线里Omega再一次挥起了拳头，“你下不了手，长官。”“死一个小兵不算什么。”Loki放下了手臂，他没有时间再纠缠下去了，打死Thor也弄不到多余的抑制剂，泄愤远没有即将到来的发情期重要，“管好你的嘴，滚！”

“你明知道河水上已经浮起了薄冰，却对我迟到的理由置若罔闻，”Thor却不打算就此走人，他的机会来了，他要让这匹狠心狡诈的豺狼付出代价，跪下求他，“你为难我时没想到这一刻，不是吗？”

“你可以去告发我，军事法庭会对我做出裁决，”Loki闭了闭眼睛，他感觉到alpha的靠近让自己越来越躁动，“但我对你的惩罚一向自认公正，没人把你推下河，你活该......唔......”

“收起你的信息素，soldier。”

“那帮老顽固的做法可一点都不解气，”Thor愈发刻意地用自己的信息素去压制眼前的Omega，两军对峙已经半年多，军营中几乎没有娱乐，哪怕只是自己的信息素侵犯了别人的领地，也能让压抑憋闷的两个alpha打得头破血流，“我们都知道对方的底线，Loki。”

Thor不得不佩服他的长官，这个强悍到令人发指的Omega在这样的干扰和引诱下仍旧腰板笔挺，抿紧了薄唇锐利而阴冷地瞪视着他。

“你无权直呼我的姓名，”Loki绷直了下颔的线条，抬起了头，“我会在明天的例会上宣布革除你的军职，光你冒犯中将这一点就足够。”

“天真，你以为你握着能摆布我的一切。”Thor哼笑了一声，像对待酒馆姑娘一样轻浮地去捏Omega的后颈，“而现在，你随时都会底裤湿透地......哈！”几乎是在Thor伸手的下一秒，Loki就闪电般地出手想要扭断他的胳膊！

两人瞬间扭打在了一起，Thor甚至能听见自己小臂的骨头上传来“咔嚓”的断裂声，而还没来得及感到疼痛，Loki的攻势就立刻紧逼迫来。中将在实战上更有经验，何况是步步杀招，Thor在一开始落了下风，凭着蛮力顽抗了几个回合，终于被Loki擒制在地。

“你可以杀了我，”Thor说，Loki骑在了他的腰腹上，而他因为骨裂而青红浮肿的胳膊抵着Omega分开两侧的膝盖上，“我已经让你跪下了。”

alpha力竭地仰着头，上下滚动的喉结颤动着汗珠晶莹的小麦色皮肤，欧蓝色的瞳孔被昏黄的烛光渲染得迷离而狂野，Loki喘着粗气拽着Thor的衣领瞪了他一会儿，直到鼻尖的汗珠滚落到了alpha的唇边。

他像是浸泡过朗姆酒的槟榔。

Thor模模糊糊地产生了这样荒唐的想法，然后他便看见那双曾经被自己定义为毒蛇豺狼般的眼里，渐渐有什么在分崩离析，纷杂而混沌的碎片凝聚成了蛮荒而香艳的本能。

Loki的喉咙里发出了沉默的嘶吼，然后他一记手刀劈晕了Thor。

Thor是被小臂上的剧痛弄醒的，同时传进耳里的，还有手腕上沉甸甸的镣铐摩擦敲击的声音。

alpha喉咙里咕噜了一声，突然意识到自己被扒光了，而有人握着他不知何时已经因为Omega发情的信息素而勃起的阴茎。

“闭上眼，soldier。”他的豺狼长官面色潮红，眼睛却清冷得过分，和之前一样骑在Thor身上，却变得下身赤裸，那个湿软而隐秘的血口正对着alpha翘起的阴茎顶端，他甚至已经能感觉到软肉在自己的马眼上磨蹭的感觉，“这是命令。”

“你要强奸我？”Thor呆了呆，立刻挣扎了起来，他这才发现Loki居然该死的把他完好的那只胳膊也拧脱臼了，“我操你......哈！”

充耳不闻的Omega直接对着alpha厅里肿胀的阴茎坐了下去，Thor能明显感觉到自己顶破了一层薄薄的肉膜，而Loki因为意料之外的疼痛闷哼了一声，弓着身不可抑制地颤抖了起来，在抬头看见Thor双目充血地看着自己时，一个巴掌抽了上去。

“我他妈的让你闭眼！”

“闭你大爷！”Loki力气很大，Thor被抽懵了一阵，耳朵里嗡嗡做响，直到Omega继续挺动着腰前后吞吐才反应过来，以牙还牙地挺腰向上顶了一下，Omega被撞到了生殖腔，倒抽了一口凉气，“放开我，我不是你的按摩棒！”

“你扔了我的抑制剂，”Loki引以为傲的体能像是突然报废了，他得用手肘撑着Thor的胸膛，才好让自己不要丢脸地趴在他身上，“我给你过离开的机会。”

“我没料到你是第一次，”Thor显然和Loki不在同一个频道上，alpha恶劣地扭了扭胯，让自己的性器在Omega体内搅动了一圈，“我以为你拐自己麾下的士兵上床泄欲已经是惯犯了。”

“我说了，这完全是因为你在物资极度贫乏的时候，扔了我所有的抑制剂，”Loki没有理会Thor的小伎俩，他只想尽快平息体内的欲火，而Omega冷清的面色和汹涌的情潮形成了鲜明的对比，哪怕他只是忍耐着不呻吟的样子，在Thor眼里也格外性感，“Omega的贞操对我来说没有任何用处，这只是上帝造人时的缺陷。”

“你是个极端主义者，”Thor不动声色地蜷起了右腿，他现在只想嘶吼着向上挺腰，把这个该死的Omega身体里所有的水分全部挤压出来，但alpha知道自己该做什么，“你依靠不断地否定自己来逼出所有的潜能，你早晚会被自己害死的，Loki。”

“我有我必须完成的一切，”一个小高潮让Omega的身体短暂地放松了下来，甬道里青涩而紧致的软肉蠕动着吮吸着alpha的性器，仅凭着Loki一个人的力气，没法让他高效快速地度过这个在发情期破戒的夜晚，于是中将在Thor疑惑的目光下接上了他脱臼的手臂，“别试图在暗地里解开手铐，你的技能都是在我的军队里学的。”

“听着，soldier，我能松开你，也一样能把你绑回去，”中将捏住了士兵的下巴，随着俯身的动作，两人交合的地方发出了粘腻的水声，“你想不想干我？姿势我来定。”

“Fucking yes.”

Omega的身体终究是软的，Thor在翻身把Loki压在身下时，细腻而温凉的触感让他几乎要叹息出身，而军官下一刻如同铁钳般缠上的双腿像是要把alpha拆吞入腹。

“专心点，”Loki沙哑的声线和白日里凌厉冷然的号令全然不同，哪怕雌伏于Thor身下，alpha却仍旧觉得跪着的人是自己，“别耍花招。”

“那可划不来。”Thor本能地去吻Loki的唇，却被他推开了，营帐外传来巡夜士兵的脚步声，Loki的肌肉一下子紧绷了起来，随着Thor的挺弄断断续续地喘息，“猜猜.....要是他们知道令人闻风丧胆的豺狼军官，正被他最厌恶的士兵压在身下肏......”

“你还不值得让我厌恶。”Loki捏住了Thor的手臂上的伤口，在alpha闷哼时翻身骑了上去，用皮带捆住了他的喉咙，“我只是看不起你。”Omega肌理分明的腰扭动着榨干了alpha所有的理智，却强势地拒绝了Thor所有的回应。

Thor有几次被Loki用皮带勒到窒息，疯了般拧住了Omega的大腿把他摁在身下操干，而军官像是浑身长满了反骨，明明身下已经湿成了一片泥泞，依旧能低吼着翻身压制住Thor，如同拉锯战般循环往复，直到在扭打中，Thor终于将涨大的性器挤进了Omega的生殖腔。

“你该安静一点了，”Thor喘息着摸了摸Loki的头发，军官因为前所未有的深入而显现出脆弱而恼火的神情，无可奈何地被alpha含住了薄唇吮吸，这是他们在这场性爱中交换的第一个吻，“我从没见过到这种地步还能和alpha势均力敌的Omega。”

“那你现在见识到了，”Loki皱着眉扭过了头，他能感觉到身体里一直被自己刻意忽略的地方，正在被暖流充斥填满，“把今晚的一切都烂在肚子里。”“遵命，长官。”Thor力竭地平躺在中将格外舒适的床榻上，咧着嘴笑了起来，要是过去有人告诉他你会险些为了睡一个Omega丢掉性命，他一定会当成一个笑话，“这是你罚我做过的最销魂的俯卧撑。”

“滚出去，”Loki转过身，粗糙的棉麻被单下露出光裸的脊背，Thor觉得那比军装好看多了，“别再让我看见你。”

于是这一晚所有的癫狂和艳遇，都被淹没在了第二日黎明升起的朝阳之下，Loki依旧罚了再一次晚起迟到的Thor一圈圈地绕着操练场跑，而军官笔挺修长的身姿在alpha眼里也没有以前那么刺眼了。

在日历翻到三个月后，冰河已经初具雏形，约顿军所在的河岸已经派遣暗探潜伏过来造成了数次骚乱，Loki接到了odin将军的指示，也终于决定有所行动。

他决定组织50人的敢死队在夜里凿冰渡河，躲过约顿军的哨兵和探照灯后直接深入敌营，放火烧毁他们的粮仓，逼约顿军不得不在河面彻底结冰之前就撤军。

自愿报名的阿斯加德士兵超过了五百多人，每个人都带着背水一战的决心。Loki一闭上眼就会看见被鲜血染红的河面，他几乎是昼夜不停地事事亲为，直到他在名单上看见了Thor的名字。

军官的指尖极慢地在那几个墨水晕染的字母上划过，然后敲下了“通过”的印章。

“我没想到会在名单上看见你。”夜袭行动定在五日后，这是Loki失去抑制剂后的第三个发情期。床榻上交叠纠缠的人影发出沉闷交织的喘息，Loki垂着眼拉着靠枕的边缘，身后紧抱着他挺动的alpha将擂鼓般炽热的心跳一下下地砸在他脊背上。

“我想你需要优秀的士兵，一击必胜。”Thor喜欢咬着Loki通红的耳垂和他说话，他们默契地容许这荒唐的一切慢慢发酵，“我和你一样，忠于阿斯加德。”

“这次领队的副官是fandral，”Loki静了静，转过身去趴在了Thor身上，alpha干燥温暖的手掌抚摸着他的脊背，营帐外的篝火在僻静的夜里发出火星爆燃的声响，“跟紧他，就能活着回来。”

“你很信任你的副官。”Thor亲了亲Loki的脖颈，握着他的手摸着军官因为常年握枪而生出来的薄茧，这是Loki能够容许他的，最为逾越的亲昵，“也许你该拜托我保护他才对。”

“都一样。”Loki困了，他已经三十七个小时没合眼了，“50个人，要一个不落地回到我面前。”

“你自己有什么打算？”敢死队临行那天，fandral提前进了Loki的营帐，“这个孩子瞒不了多久！你也不可能离队一年去生下......”“我自有打算。”Loki放下战略布防图，桌下的手摸了摸被军装腰带束紧的小腹，“fandral，如果你那么不放心，就给我活着回来。”

“我会的。”fandral向营帐外看了一眼，金发的alpha正勾着战友的肩膀嬉笑着说了些什么，“Loki，他其实是......”“什么？”“没什么，”副官叹了口气，“我会保护好你最精锐的部队。”

“谢谢，fandral。”

Loki目送着50人的小队潜下冰河，Thor在调试装备时回头看了一眼，军官背对着他，削薄的身形几乎能将凌冽的寒风都割裂。

那一夜，一岸之隔的敌营火势滔天，战马嘶鸣，哀鸿遍野。夜袭十分成功，阿斯加德军甚至已经开始提前庆祝，传回捷报。

而黑发的中将远离了喧闹欢腾的人群，一直在河岸边的哨塔下站到了黎明。重新结冰的河岸被接应的阿斯加德士兵再一次凿开，敢死队的士兵们陆陆续续地上了岸，年轻的面孔上带着劫后余生的庆幸和胜利的骄傲。

1、2......34、35......49。  
Loki面色发白，重新数了一遍，还是只有49个人。

“fandral！”军官疾步走下礁石，试图将每一个在夜色里模糊的面孔都看清，直到有人猛地抓住了他的手臂，裹挟着冰河中最湿凉的寒意。

“Loki......”fandral身上还穿着染血的装备，他几次鼓起勇气，才终于对着那双颤动的眼，开口。

“是Thor。”

军官微微睁大了眼睛，像是没听懂他的话。

“我很抱歉，Loki，他没能回来。”


End file.
